


Crossroad

by purpleflowers



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 2





	Crossroad

> _According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces._ _Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._

Payung-payung hitam yang diguyur rintik hujan mengerumuni sebuah batu nisan yang baru ditancapkan. Yunseong selalu menyukai wangi air hujan yang membasahi tanah. Tapi bukan tanah di pemakaman.

Ia bahkan tidak mengenal jasad yang dikembalikan ke bumi tersebut, tapi entah mengapa ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerangnya saat ini. Sesak bercampur perih ia rasakan di dadanya, dan tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya, ia mencoba bertahan menemani Kang Minhee mengantarkan sahabatnya ini ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa yang menyebabkan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah karena separuh jiwanya sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya sebelum mereka benar-benar bisa bersatu.

Dewi Fortuna sempat bertengkar hebat dengan Dewa Zeus ketika menentukan jalan takdir mereka. Zeus tidak ingin kedua insan manusia ini bersatu, dan Fortuna menentangnya. Fortuna bekerja sedemikian keras agar paling tidak ia bisa memberikan sedikit saja keberuntungan supaya mereka bisa bertemu beberapa kali selama hidup mereka.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Yunseong yang berusia lima tahun tersesat di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia terpisah dari ibunya. Separuh jiwa Yunseong yang kala itu juga sedang berada di tempat yang sama, menghampirinya. Menghampiri Yunseong yang hampir menangis.

“Kamu kenapa? Kok sendirian?” Tanyanya.

“Ibuku... ibuku hilang,” dan tangisnya pun pecah.

“Sebentar ya, aku panggil bunda dulu.”

Sang belahan jiwa kemudian bergegas memanggil ibunya yang sedang memilih baju untuk mencari bantuan.

“Bun.. bun..” katanya sambil menarik-narik ujung baju terusan sang ibunda.

“Kenapa, sayang?”

“Itu.. di sana ada anak yang bundanya hilang, bun.”

Ibu mana yang tega melihat ada anak lain yang tersesat kehilangan ibunya? Maka ia segera menghampiri anak itu. Mencoba menenangkan Yunseong yang masih menangis terlebih dahulu.

“Cup cup.. Udah ya nangisnya, ganteng. Yuk kita cari ibu kamu.”

Yunseong dibawa ke bagian informasi agar petugas dapat mengumumkan dirinya yang terpisah dari sang ibu.

“Jangan nangis lagi ya, pasti bunda kamu sebentar lagi dateng. Aku temenin terus deh.” Anak laki-laki itu mencoba meyakinkan Yunseong sambil memegangi kelingkingnya. Manis. Dan tangisnya pun mereda.

Kelingking Yunseong terus dipegangi hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa kali panggilan, ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibunya. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan erat. Takut kehilangan satu sama lain lagi.

Yang Yunseong tidak ketahui adalah ia justru akan berpisah dengan belahan jiwanya yang menolongnya barusan.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya tatkala ia berpisah dengan bocah yang menemaninya tadi. Seperti ketika salah satu kepingan dari _puzzle_ -nya yang sudah lengkap tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, Yunseong berusia lima belas tahun.

Yunseong dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Cuaca saat itu tidak panas, karena musim semi belum lama mulai. Tapi seindah apapun pemandangan saat musim semi, debu-debu halus yang sudah mulai menggerayangi udara kota Seoul tetaplah mengganggu. Sehingga memaksa orang-orang yang beraktivitas di luar untuk mengenakan masker.

Saat hampir sampai di halte bus, ia melihat dari kejauhan sudah ada seseorang yang juga sedang menunggu bus di sana. Dari seragamnya, laki-laki itu bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, namun Yunseong tahu, letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Yunseong langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu. Sudah dua bus lewat sejak ia duduk di sana, tapi bus tujuan ke rumahnya masih juga belum sampai. Aneh sekali duduk dalam diam bersama seseorang. Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat.

Tiba-tiba dari ke jauhan terlihat sebuah motor yang hendak menepi di halte tempat mereka sedang berada. Sesampainya di hadapan mereka, knalpot motor itu mengeluarkan asap yang sangat banyak hingga membumbung tinggi di udara dan sebagian bahkan mengarah ke tempat mereka.

Setelahnya, orang di sebelah Yunseong menunjukkan gelagat kesulitan bernapas. Sepertinya asmanya kambuh.

Orang itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menunjuk-nunjuk tasnya. Yunseong tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memahami apa maksudnya, ia minta tolong diambilkan inhaler yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Dengan sigap Yunseong mengambilnya dan langsung menyodorkannya pada sang pemilik sambil memegang pundaknya. Berharap dapat menenangkannya walau hanya sedikit. Pengendara motor yang menyebabkan asma orang di sampingnya kambuh pun tidak melakukan apa-apa karena ia juga ketakutan dan bingung.

Untungnya sang penderita asma itu perlahan kondisinya membaik dan napasnya pun kembali normal. Yunseong refleks mengambil botol minumnya yang masih terisi setengahnya.

“Minum dulu,” katanya seraya menyodorkan botol itu.

Belahan jiwanya hanya menuruti perkataan Yunseong, karena botol minum yang ia bawa isinya memang sudah habis. Ia teguk perlahan agar air itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya, atau hidungnya. Dan kemudian mengatur napasnya lagi sedemikian rupa agar dapat menghirup dan menghembuskan udara lagi dengan normal.

“Makasih banyak, ya,” ia menyodorkan kembali botol itu pada Yunseong. Namun Yunseong menolaknya.

“Bawa aja. Siapa tau nanti di tengah jalan butuh minum lagi.”

Dan sebersamaan dengan itu, bus yang Yunseong tunggu-tunggu datang. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tidak dengan orang di sebelahnya. Karena sedari tadi mereka memang menunggu bus dengan nomor yang berbeda.

“Duluan ya,” demikan Yunseong mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Yang ia tidak tahu, nantinya justru ialah yang akan ditinggalkan lebih dulu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yunseong merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ia berusia lima tahun. Untuk sesaat ia merasa dirinya lengkap. Namun di detik berikutnya ia kembali merasa ada yang diambil darinya.

Ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu, Yunseong berusia 25 tahun.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan mereka benar-benar bertemu. Karena mereka bahkan tidak sempat bertatap wajah. Yunseong hanya ditempatkan di tengah kerumunan orang berbaju hitam di bawah langit mendung.

Tangan kirinya mencoba menahan pegal memegangi payung yang melindungi Minhee dan dirinya dari hujan yang perlahan semakin deras. Minhee bersikeras ingin mendekat ke nisan yang masih tertutup oleh kerumunan orang itu. Yunseong tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap menemaninya. Beruntung, dengan semakin derasnya hujan, maka semakin banyak juga pelayat yang beranjak dari sana.

Mereka akhirnya bisa mendekat. Yunseong pada akhirnya bisa membaca sebentuk nama yang terukir di batu itu. Seseorang bermarga Koo dan panggilannya adalah Jungmo telah dikembalikan kepada bumi.

Entah kenapa rasa sakit yang sejak tadi ia rasakan saat memijakkan kaki di tempat ini jadi dua kali lipat lebih menusuk. Lebih menyayat. Seperti ada ujung mata pisau yang digoreskan dengan amat sangat pelan di jantungnya.

Genggaman pada payung di tangannya semakin mengerat. Seolah dengan demikian rasa sakitnya bisa tersalurkan. Minhee bahkan tidak menyadari ekspresi temannya yang menahan rasa sakit begitu dalam. Ia sendiri tenggelam dalam kesedihannya ditinggal sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Minhee bercerita, sahabatnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah asma yang dideritanya sejak kecil bertambah parah. Sampai-sampai kemarin asmanya kambuh, namun sialnya ia sedang sendirian kala itu. Hingga berujung ia meninggal karena kehabisan napas tanpa ada yang sempat membantunya.

Yang Yunseong tidak tahu adalah itu belahan jiwanya. Belahan jiwanya telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Separuh dirinya sudah mendahuluinya ke alam sana sebelum mereka dapat mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

Yang Yunseong tidak tahu adalah kalau saja ia tidak mengabaikan rasa familier dan utuh saat bertemu Jungmo, mereka bisa saja tidak berakhir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yang Yunseong tidak tahu adalah ia pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk merasa jiwanya lengkap dan utuh di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.


End file.
